gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Soma Peries
is a fictional character from Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Soma is a genetically engineered super soldier; she's a product of the HRL's Super Soldier Program in their space colony. She was originally , a kind little girl that was a friend of Allelujah Haptism during their childhood, but later was implanted with a new persona. She became a living weapon to the Human Reform League and later to the A-Laws until she regained her former self and switched allegiances to Celestial Being. In Season 1, she piloted MSJ-06II-SP Tieren Taozi and later the GNX-603T GN-X. By Season 2, she piloted a customized Ahead, the GNX-704T/SP Ahead Smultron. After she remembered her past, she joined Celestial Being and became the pilot of GNR-101A GN Archer to support Allelujah Haptism. In Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A wakening of the Trailblazer, she's the co-pilot of Allelujah in GN-011 Gundam Harute. Personality & Character Just like Allelujah Haptism, Soma was actually composed of two personalities as a result of quantum brainwaves research & development. Born as a designer baby, HRL scientists named her original persona as Marie Parfacy; HRL scientists later implanted the Soma Peries personality to make her into a perfect soldier to aid in their struggle against Celestial Being (CB). As Soma Peries, she had a professional soldier mentality, but still sympathetic for people like everyone else. The Soma persona is an astute soldier: highly intelligent, loyal, emotional, fearless in battle, and a dreamer. However, she fears being alone and wants to be loved. She wanted to experience happiness and to live life as a normal human, but the duties of a soldier always reminded her to maintain the self-reality of being a super soldier and living weapon to command. It's because of her conflicted feelings that made her confused, angry, and sad. While Marie is a spiritual person, Soma only believes in her own abilities. Her original persona, Marie Parfacy is nothing like Soma. While all her mental capabilities are still intact, Marie is a gentle-loving person with a great sense of optimism for life. Marie is a spiritual person as well, though ironically a product of genetic engineering, she also believes in God. She's not violent nor as easily upset as the Soma persona. When Marie's memories returned, the Soma persona didn't contest against Marie for control. Both personalities coexisted and Soma was okay with Marie leaving the ESF and taking allegiance to Allelujah Haptism and Celestial Being. The two personalities existed side by side with very little conflict, until Sergei Smirnov died during the events of the Break Pillar Incident. The violent death of the man who had been her commander, teacher, mentor, and even family overwhelmed both personalities. Grief drove Marie to hide in the depths of her psyche, while Soma processed her pain by vowing vengeance against her father's killer, Andrei Smirnov. Although Allelujah promised Sergei Smirnov that she'll never see combat again, her desire to fight caused the two to be at odds with each other. Soma broke all agreements and expressed her grief and anger in the battlefield, making her difficult to control in combat. After making peace with Andrei, Marie's personality returned and has remained dominate ever-since. The Soma persona only resurfaces for combat as Marie doesn't have the stomach for war. Skills & Abilities As a super-soldier, Soma/Marie has enhanced human reflexes and endurance for the harshness of space. Unlike the earlier generation super soldiers, Soma/Marie is a design baby, she was genetically engineered and bred as a tool for war. Marie was enhanced with the utilization of quantum brainwaves, but unclear was it a surgical modification or genetic alteration. Her quantum brainwaves are capable of communicating with others to her wavelength; Allelujah Haptism was the only one seemed capable of direct communication. Her body is also filled with nano-machines, allowing her to temporarily endure the vacuum of space and an increased healing factor because of it; it's unclear if the nano-machines grants immortality or long term youth like those of Innovators. After the Soma Peries persona was inserted into Marie, Soma apparently utilizes her quantum brainwaves differently, causing adverse affects against those with others to her wavelength; Allelujah Haptism is also the only one with such a severe reaction. As Marie, Allelujah has no reaction against her brainwaves; as Soma, both would endure severe headaches and disorientation relative to proximity. Additionally to her quantum brainwaves, she can sense the presence of other Innovades. Whenever an Innovade uses their quantum brainwaves, she can naturally detect their presence nearby; the depth of her senses are undefined. When exposed to high grade quantum brainwaves, Soma/Marie is temporarily granted precognition as she was able to sense impending danger when Memento Mori was fired and threatened the life of Sergei Smirnov; it's also unclear was this a one-time spoof or something she can utilize through continued exposure to high grade GN particles. She's a C-grade quantum brainwave user. History Early Days Youth in Complete Sphere Marie is a designer baby of the HRL's Super Soldier Program. She was born through artificial scientific means and continuously subjected through human scientific experimentation in space colony Complete Sphere. The extent of HRL's experiments upon her body and mind is unclear, but Marie's body was later paralyzed as a result of their experiments. With the exception of her quantum brainwaves, she couldn't interact with her environment and stuck inside a capsule for medical monitoring. Due to extended non-sensory interaction of her environment, she became depressed and often experienced sadness because she was lonely for someone to talk to. It wasn't until a second child with quantum brainwaves reached out to her that her world became brighter. While calling out with her quantum brainwaves to anyone that could hear her, she managed to reach a hold of an older boy to see her. She was happy to finally to be able to talk to someone and introduced herself and wanted to know his name. The boy couldn't name himself due to memory loss and Marie picked a name for him, Allelujah, a name to give thanks to God for being alive. It was their first of many encounters as they bonded and shared their feelings through their telepathy. They became very close, but ultimately Allelujah disappeared and never returned to see her. Marie never knew why, but over time her body and mind was further modified/enhanced to show their progress to their sponsors for continuing sponsorship of their research. Anti-Celestial Being Campaign Enter Soma Peries After HRL suffered losses to Celestial Being, HRL needed every advantage they could utilize in their attempts to destroy them. HRL decided it was time to use their utilize their super soldier investments and the scientists selected Marie for the job. They restored her body and implanted her with the Soma Peries persona into her mind. After a certain amount of training and conditioning, she was deployed under Sergei Smirnov with the callsign Super Soldier Number 1, dispatched from the Übermensch Facility of Technological Research, Second Lieutenant Soma Peries. ''True Pillar'' Incident Soma was given a top-of-the-line HRL Tieren that was made specifically for a super soldier, Tieren Taozi. The mobile suit is experimental and needed a shakedown to test it's capabilities and compatibility with Soma, Sergei joined to supervise/observe her performance. While testing Tieren Taozi's speed output near HRL's lower orbital station, True Pillar, her head started to hurt. Unknown to her, Allelujah just arrived at True Pillar and their brainwaves clashed (possibly due to her implanted persona since it was never a problem as Marie). As both Soma and Allelujah suffered headaches for being in close proximity of each other, they re-established a telepathic link with each other. Because Soma's persona and Allelujah don't know each other, their unusual reunion is between strangers. The connection was too painful and hurting Allelujah, the Hallelujah persona intervened and threatened to kill Soma if she tries to enter his mind again. The killer intent of Hallelujah drove Soma into high anxiety and she began to shoot True Pillar. While she didn't kill anyone from shooting True Pillar, the blasting loosened three sections of the orbital station block 7 into open space. Soma subsequently lost consciousness and had to be retrieved by HRL forces as Sergei try to rescue the civilians trapped inside block 7. After the civilians of block 7 were rescued by Celestial Being and HRL Forces, Soma was sent to a medical facility and was fixed with a quantum brainwave inhibitor to prevent future interference of foreign quantum brainwave influence. She was quickly medically cleared for duty in spite of Sergei's concern of her health. Gundam Capture Operation HRL appointed Sergei to lead an assault on Celestial Being to capture a Gundam for research. Soma was attached to Sergei's Chobu Squadron and was ready to prove herself in her first battle in space. While Sergei had half his forces hold off Ptolemy, Exia, and Dynames, he and Soma went to capture an isolated Gundam. Allelujah/Kyrios was the closest and Soma/Taozi engaged Gundam Kyrios. Due to her special quantum brainwave inhibitor, she wasn't afflicted with great pain as a result of being near Allelujah. Allelujah wasn't so fortunate as Soma's presence caused him to be in great mental anguish and lead him to lose consciousness. Allelujah/Kyrios was quickly captured and loaded into Laohu Carrier 4 for immediate study of Gundam Kyrios. While temporarily idling in space, Soma quickly detected a heat signature and suddenly a beam blast quickly destroyed two Tierens, Tieria/Virtue engaged her squad. Soma/Taozi engaged Tieria/Virtue and out maneuvered Virtue from being hit. Virtue fired multiple times with its GN Cannons as they engaged in close quarter combat, Virtue managed to destroy Taozi's right leg. Soma detached the remains of the limb and continued to fight. While able to handle herself against Virtue, Sergei had the rest of the squad to assist Soma/Taozi and capture Tieria/Virtue. The squad managed to bind Gundam Virtue using carbon cables, but Virtue continued to resist. Soma/Taozi knocked off Virtue's GN Bazooka and then tried to severe its head as the pilot continued to resist. As Soma was about to decapitate Virtue, the Gundam suddenly purged its armor. Two of the purged armor pieces knocked off Soma/Taozi, long enough to complete its switch to Gundam Nadleeh. The new Gundam form quickly wiped out six Tierens and Sergei ordered an immediate retreat. While fleeing from the enemy, Hallelujah/Kyrios came to pick a fight with Soma/Taozi, predicting her movements. Due to Taozi's anti-beam coating and armor, she was relatively unharmed from the assault, but noticed that the Gundam was toying with her. Adjutant Ming decided to sacrifice himself by holding of Hallelujah/Kyrios to give Soma and Sergei time to run. Soma didn't want to leave Adjutant Ming behind, but Sergei told Soma not to "pour cold water on a man's determination". Soma and Sergei retreated and later lost Adjutant Ming's signal, who Soma swore to avenge. Destruction of the Institute Not long after the attempted capture, Allelujah/Kyrios destroyed the Superhuman Institute on the Complete Sphere colony, killing all the super soldier children in there. Shortly after, information about the facility is leaked to the world, prompting Sergei to arrest the representative from the Institute who was researching on E-0057 and failed to report it. Joint Exercise in Taklamakan Desert The three blocs later collaborate to form Project G, a plan to use a joint training exercise in the Taklamakan Desert to capture the four Gundams. Soma was one of the many soldiers who were ordered to participate. Capturing Kyrios When the Gundams did show up, overwhelming force wore them down. Soma engaged Allelujah/Kyrios, distracting him with her quantum brainwaves. However, Hallelujah emerged, fighting aggressively until he had been worn out and captured. Throne Intervention En route back to base, Soma wonders why Allelujah, as a super soldier, would kill his own kind. Suddenly, they are caught off guard by a new Gundam, emitting red GN particles. Its Fang projectile took them by surprise. Forced to leave their quarry behind, Soma and Sergei retreated. Operation Fallen Angels First Victory When the three superpowers received 30 GN-X units with GN drives, Soma was assigned to the squad. They stopped Team Trinity from massacring another base. Soma reveled not only in thrill of piloting a GN powered mobile suit, but in her first real victory as a pilot. Search & Destroy Team Trinity The planetside squad began a quick trackdown of Team Trinity to destroy them. The Trinitys managed to avoid capture or death for weeks before their particle levels began to run out. Sergei decided to let them go anyway. Face Off with Subject E-0057 All of the GN-Xs gathered in space to destroy Celestial Being once and for all. Soma began to affect Allelujah, destroying Kyrios' Tail Booster and moved for the final blow, only for him to avoid it with Trans Am and Hallelujah blocking out the headaches. The GN-Xs were outmatched by this new feature and had to retreat. During the second attack, nearly all the GN-X squads were destroyed by the Gundams. As Sergei and Soma went looking for Allelujah, as his unit was half damaged, he came out, combining both his personalities to outclass her. Soma wondered outloud as to how a "defective product" like him could beat her. Hallelujah explains that combining both intelligence and reflexes is what truly makes the ultimate super soldier. As he was about to strike one last time, Sergei took the blow, giving Peries an opening to attack Kyrios, causing circuits in the cockpit to explode, damaging Allelujah's right eye. However, she did not pursue and finish the job; instead, she chose to save Sergei, feeling that she would be alone without him. Soma and Sergei would return to a UN Forces carrier to get medical attention for Sergei. Transition & Civilian Life Approximately four years has passed since Operation Fallen Angels, Soma has lived life peacefully with Sergei as his surrogate daughter. During this time, the UN reformed into the Earth Sphere Federation and Soma was automatically transferred to the ESF-Army in rank and position. No longer under the HRL military or the Super Soldier Institute, and with Celestial Being gone, she was able to explore civilian life in her off-time, experiencing what it means to be human and not a living weapon; they were the happiest days of her life. Anti Celestial Being Campaign II Reactivated While living with Colonel Smirnov, in residential barracks, reports soon came in of Exia's reappearance and Seravee's debut at the Proud colony and it wasn't long the military came knocking. Sergei's son, Andrei Smirnov, had come to retrieve Soma to join the A-Laws in their mission against Celestial Being. She was surprised to meet Andrei as she never heard the colonel mention his son. Andrei transported her to the A-Laws HQ, where she was debriefed and given a new uniform. While at the mess hall, she encountered and greeted, Kati Mannequin, who was also brought in to A-Laws because of her experience against Celestial Being. Interrogation of Subject E-57 Some time later, A-Laws was deployed at the ESF detention facility where all the anti-ESF prisoners are held. With CB's return, the A-Laws had come to the facility to question former CB Gundam pilot Subject E-57. Soma interrogated Allelujah, who was captured by the UN forces four years ago. However, he wasn't affected by her quantum brainwaves (due to head injury) and keeps calling her Marie, though she denies it. However, she contacts Sergei to look into it. Celestial Being and Katharon make a strike at the prison. Mannequin orders Soma to secure Allelujah, but the destruction of the MS hanger and a Katharon infiltration force complicated things. She managed to hold Allelujah at gunpoint before he boarded his new Gundam, Arios. He pleaded with her as Marie, but she continues to deny her former identity. It was only after Allelujah called forth her full name, Marie Parfacy, that a such flash of memories confused her and caused her to collapse due to a severe headache. Allelujah wanted to tend to her, but Andrei came with two men to assist her, forcing him to escape on Arios. Search & Destroy Operation Soma was later transferred to a MS sea carrier to search and destroy Ptolemy 2. Major Arba Lindt was transferred to the carrier as well to oversee Ptolemy's complete destruction, dispatching the Trilobite, an aquatic mobile armor equipped with a GN drive Tau. However, despite a pre-emptive strike, Ptolemy and the Gundams were able to defeat the Trilobite. Arios and 00 then came up to the surface and the latter almost destroy the carrier, had not Mr.Bushido intervened. Soma/Smultron engaged Allelujah/Arios, able to slightly damage him, mostly due to his loss of quantum brainwaves. But before Soma could destroy him, an assist from Katharon forced them to retreat. Rub' al Khali Massacre Soma later called Sergei, accepting his offer to become her daughter. As she closed off communications, she states that she is a lucky girl. When information of a Katharon base in Rub' al Khali is leaked, Soma witnessed the A-Laws' ruthlessly massacre an entire Katharon base. She then became conflicted over being a super soldier and a normal girl. She later receives a coded message from Sergei, detailing his forgiveness for allowing this information. Troubled Heart The 2nd Space Platoon was transferred to Kati's ship. There, Soma met Louise Halevy, whom she unknowingly nearly killed four years ago. Using her quantum brainwaves, she empathically senses that Louise is worried. They then both deployed against Celestial Being. Allelujah tried pleading with her but she only responded by striking him. As her beam saber pierced Arios' right shoulder, his left arm reached out towards her, grappling her suit. He swore that he would never let her go again, as their suits are both disabled and fall down to the land below. Reunion Allelujah tries to reach her but she attacks him as soon as she regained consciousness. But once she has him on the ground and is about to deliver the final blow, she starts get headaches in which the name Marie kept screaming in her head. She then snaps to her true personality as Marie Parfacy and remembers who Allelujah is before passing out. When she wakes up, she is in a tent Allelujah set up. They then explained to each other what happened since their time at the Institute. Allelujah tells her that when he and a few others were committed for disposal, they made their escape but he didn't take Marie with him. Lucky he didn't, as they went nowhere on the shuttle they've escaped on, running low on food and oxygen. Hallelujah emerged and killed the others to survive. Sergei soon arrives pulling a gun against Allelujah. Though Allelujah was willing to die, Marie rushed in front of him but luckily Sergei fires in the air. He left, saying that "Soma Peries" died and also thanks Allelujah for saving the civilians four years ago. Marie thanks Sergei for not committing any violence and not allowing Soma to participate in any battles; he comments that she doesn't sound like Soma; Marie states that Soma is still inside her and says that she wants to be his daughter. They embrace before Sergei departs, with Marie saluting him. Allelujah thanks Marie for living and giving him a reason to live. The two are then found by Lockon Stratos—kissing—which he relays to the bridge crew on the Ptolemy. Staying with Allelujah Joining Celestial Being With Soma Peries officially dead, Marie joined the crew of the Ptolemy, although it caused some awkward moments between her and the crew, especially Feldt Grace. Mileina Vashti gets her "maiden's intuition" right when she asked if the two were lovers. Nevertheless Marie operated a console on the bridge when the ship left Earth. Marie was amazed at the hidden asteroid base Celestial Being had. She talks with Saji Crossroad, who asked how long she would stay with Celestial Being; she responded that as long as Allelujah is with them, she stays. She sensed Sergei in danger when the Suile Kingdom was destroyed by Memento Mori while the 00 Raiser was being tested. Marie later sensed someone using quantum brainwaves but was unable to determine who. Whoever it was launched an attack on the base. Destroy Memento Mori After successfully defending against the A-Laws, the Gundam Meisters along with the Ptolemy crew launched to destroy Memento Mori ''and defend the Katharon forces fighting in space. Though Marie was not a direct part of the battle, she was on the bridge to call the timing for the Trans-Am launch of the Ptolemaios towards the satellite weapon. After its destruction, Marie and the rest of the Ptolemy crash landed on Earth, separated from Setsuna/00 Raiser Break Pillar Incident After reuniting with an injured Setsuna, the crew of the Ptolemy headed towards the Africa Tower, as the ESF Coup d'état Faction led by Pang Hercules took 60,000 civilians hostage in an attempt to show the true nature of A-Laws. Eventually, Setsuna/Saji/00 Raiser destroyed ''Memento Mori, but not before the satellite weapon fired on the Orbtal Elevator and pieces began to rain down on the African population below. The Meisters broke off combat and attempted to destroy as many of the fragments as possible. Marie launched in the GNR-101A GN Archer to provide support for the Meisters. As Allelujah fired at some fragments, one piece was out of his firing range and was about to strike the population when Marie/GN Archer destroyed it. She told Allelujah, Marie/GN Archer, along with the rest of the Gundam Meisters, the A-Laws, Katharon, and the ESF Coup faction joined forces to destroy the falling fragments for hours. After the auto-purge had ceased, Marie witnessed a confrontation between Sergei/MSJ-06III-A Tieren All Region Type and Andrei/GN-XIII. Marie/GN Archer attempted to save Colonel Smirnov's life, but was stopped by Louise, who was piloting the Smultron. Marie witnessed the death of Sergei at the hands of Andrei, and the intense trauma caused her to revert to her Soma Peries persona. Path of Vengeance Destroy Memento Mori No.3 In the four months that past by, the A-Laws blamed the events of Break Pillar on the anti-government forces and manipulated the Federation government into giving them direct control of the regular army. During this time, they had also rebuilt Memento Mori. But CB intervened in destroying it. During the battle, Soma/GN Archer broke formation to punch through the enemy defenses. Allelujah/Arios assisted her, as Setsuna/00 Raiser used Trans-Am to destroy the superweapon. Upon returning to Ptolemy 2, Allelujah tried reaching out to Soma, but she was distant from him and insisted on being referred to by her other identity. Lockon advised him to understand what she's going through. Innovator Capture Operation Realizing that they must retake Veda if they are going to expose the A-Laws, CB decided to ask someone who knew where it was: an Innovator. To that end, they needed to capture an Innovator. No sooner did Soma sense the use of quantum brainwaves again did they run into an A-Laws fleet. Soma sortied with the other Gundam Meisters. During the battle, she furiously hunted for Andrei. She was soon briefly reverted to her Marie persona as 00 Raiser released an intense amount of GN particles across the region, and learned that Setsuna and Saji were trying to communicate with Louise. Once Trans-Am Raiser ceased, Marie went dormant. Soma then noticed one Ahead attempted to drag Louise/Smultron away from the battle and concluded that it must be Andrei. Clashing beam sabers with him, she demanded to Andrei why he would kill his own father. Initially surprised to see Soma on the side of the enemy, Andrei concluded that she was a traitor too. However, he was forced to retreat, as the other Gundams were coming to assist. Soma was determined to pursue, only for Saji to cry over the radio for her to stop. He tells everyone that nothing good comes out of revenge. Upon hearing this, Soma stopped and followed the rest of the Gundam Meisters back to the Ptolemy II. CB soon discovered that the whole capture was a setup. The captured Innovator, Revive Revival had allowed himself to be captured, as Anew's true Innovator personality surfaced. The latter took Meleina hostage so that she could set up 00 Gundam and 0 Raiser for capture. However, Soma, being a quantum brainwave user herself, was aware of their abstract communication and cornered the Innovator. Soma was half of mind to avenge Sergei's death, blaming the Innovators being behind everything, including Sergei’s death, however before she can do anything, Setsuna and Lyle find them. Lyle immediately makes a plea for Anew to stop, and guessed from her body language that she still cared for him. He smugly asked if she intended to dump him and leave him behind; Anew asked for him to join her and to see the world change; surprisingly, he accepts her offer to come with her. Setsuna takes the cue to shoot Lyle, and Anew’s genuine concern for him opens up an opportunity for him to grab Mileina, forcing Anew to run. Luckily, CB is able to prevent the Innovators from gaining either 00 Gundam or 0 Raiser. Unfortunately, Revive is able to damage the 0 Raiser as he escapes with Anew on a shuttle. With Ptolemy 2 disabled from a virus, Soma, along with Tieria, Lockon and Allelujah, were left to defend the ship as the Innovators made a counterattack. Accompanying them was Louise, in her new Regnant mobile armor. While Lockon was busy battling Anew/Gaddess, the others were left to deal with Louise/Regnant. Ultimately, they were ensnared the trio with taser wires. Only the timely arrival of Setsuna/00 Raiser spared them anymore pain. Setsuna/00 Raiser had sortied, quickly defeated Revive/Gadessa and Healing/Garazzo, and disabled Louise/Regnant. After the fight, the crew had to deal with an awkward situation between Lyle and Setsuna. During the fight, Setsuna shot down and destroyed the Gaddess, killing Anew. Anew, being controlled by Ribbons, was about to shoot Lyle. Everyone knew that was a necessary action Setsuna made to save Lyle's life, but Lyle was too angry to see it that way. Lyle confronted Setsuna and repeatedly punched him in the face. Setsuna didn't bother to retaliate and let Lyle beat him. Rendezvous at Lagrange 5 Last Mission Soma assisted Allelujah with defending the Ptolemaios II from the Gaga Forces. She was later knocked unconscious after some of the Gaga Forces rammed her unit. She was later seen in a healing chamber accompanied by Allelujah before he launched to take out the rest of the Innovators. Leaving Celestial Being with Allelujah With the defeat of A-Laws and the Innovators, Marie and Allelujah left Celestial Being to begin a journey to find the meaning of their existence. ELS Conflict In the two years that has passed, Marie continues to be with Allelujah in his journey of self-discovery. Unknown to the couple, as they continued their journey, the ELS had begun their invasion. The ELS assimilated and dispatched the derelict space station, that created the GN Drives, to serve as a vanguard to their fleet. The ESF successfully destroyed the incoming ship, but little did they know fragments of the surviving station would act like a virus and began assimilating machinery and humans with quantum brainwaves. ELS Attack & CB Rescue Allelujah and Marie came upon a military base where various unmanned vehicles started chasing them. They managed to jump off a precipice to avoid a truck. It crashed on the ground, only to dissolve into liquid metal and reform as if it weren't damaged. The couple tried splitting up, compelling the truck to pursue Marie. Allelujah switched personalities to Halleujah to draw off the vehicles and was nearly cornered had with not been for the intervention of Lockon in his GN-002RE Gundam Dynames Repair, who destroyed all the unmanned vehicles. Defending Humanity & Peace Marie participated in the defense of Earth against the ELS invasion with Allelujah in their Harute Gundam. Relationships UN Forces/Earth Sphere Federation ;Human Reform League :;Sergei Smirnov ::Sergei always looked after Soma as if she was his daughter. It was because of their strong partnership that they survived many encounters against the Gundams. As time past, their relationship only grew closer. With their relationship becoming close enough that Sergei wanted to adopt her, which made her happy. Sergei prioritized her happiness over his work, leaving his ship to personally find her when she went missing. And lied that she was KIA, so she may go with Allelujah and Celestial Being. Their relationship was so strong that Marie, despite never having really spent time with him, thought of him like a father. She is notably shaken after his death, with Soma acting as the dominant personality again, and Marie withdrawn due to the sadness. She returned piloting mobile suits for his revenge, indicating the connection she had with him. :;Adjutant Ming ::Ming was one of the Tieren MS pilots that lead their first space assault in attempts to capture a Gundam. While Ming had no real bond with Soma, he decided to hold off Hallelujah/Kyrios to give Soma and Sergei the time to escape to safety. While Soma wanted to help Adjutant Ming, Sergei didn't want her to ruin a man's determination and they fled. Moments later, his signal was gone (killed by Hallelujah) and Soma swore revenge for Adjutant Ming. ;A-Laws :;Kati Mannequin ::They seems to have a mainly professional relationship. But Kati does seem to care for Soma's well being for Sergei's sake. :;Andrei Smirnov ::Their relationship was mainly a professional relationship at first. Andrei was the one who took Soma into the A-Laws and they seemed close enough for his to shared some of his family history. But these feelings turned to hatred when Andrei killed his father Sergei, with Soma swearing revenge. Soma starting piloting again to kill him. In the final battle, Soma/Marie and Andrei spoke to each other by Setsuna's quantum effect. Marie stated she would never forgive but would not take revenge as it would not make Sergei happy. And allowing Andrei to reveal his true feelings for his father. :;Louise Halevy ::When Louise's squadron was transferred to Kati's, Soma first met her in the MS launching bay. With her quantum brainwaves, she is able to sense the turmoil within her. Apparently, Louise felt a connection with Soma, even when she was declared MIA. ::When Ptolemy 2 returned to Earth and was ambushed by the A-LAWS, Soma, as Marie, realizes that Louise was piloting her Smultron and was half of mind to quickly go out in GN Archer to talk to her. Celestial Being ;Allelujah Haptism :Marie is Allelujah's love interest. As experimental super soldier's of HRL, they spent a lot of time talking to each other telepathically through each others quantum brainwaves. When Allelujah faced termination along with several of his fellow child super soldiers, he wanted to bring her along, but decided it was best to leave her behind. After several years, HRL implanted her with a new persona and new memories, as Soma Peries. :When they encountered each other again, they were mortal enemies. Soma Peries always wanted a chance to take revenge for the deaths of her comrades and not once did her Marie persona came forth to stop him. Since her quantum brainwaves frequency closely matches Allelujah's, only she had a painful side effect on him and it brought out Hallelujah, his sadistic alter ego. ;Saji Crossroad :As a non-member of Celestial Being, Marie and Saji done a little bit of talking. They are both devoted to the person they care about and Saji later learns from Marie about Louise involved in the A-Laws. Picture Gallery Soma Peries (AD 2312).jpg|Soma Peries (AD 2312) (Season 2) Marie Parfacy 2302.jpg|Marie (at Super Human Research Institute) Soma Peries 2307.jpg|Soma Peries (18, A.D. 2307) Soma Peries 2312.jpg|Soma Peries (23, A.D. 2312) Marie Parfacy 2312.jpg|Marie Parfacy (23, A.D. 2312) Soma Peries (Marie Parfacy) 2314.jpg|Marie Parfacy (25, A.D. 2314) Zxsdshhk.jpg|Soma meeting with Allelujah 4 years after the Battle in Lagrange 1 (S2 Novel 1) Sggdfg.jpg|Soma with Allelujah Haptism and Sergei Smirnov (S1 Novel 2 colorspread) Fsfhgdh.jpg|Sergei Sergei saying farewell (S2 Novel 2) Blurred9.jpg|Allelujah and Marie witnessing the strange phenomenon in Mongolia facility (Movie Novel) Marie Parfacy 2.jpg Character Profile Soma Peries.jpg Notes & Trivia *Descartes Shaman is given a special pilot suit that helps amplify QBWs, similar to that of Soma's in S1. *Tabitha St. Germain, Soma/Marie's English voice actress also voiced Flay Allster from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. References External links * Soma Peries on Wikipedia